Image
by Salmon Pink
Summary: Dress to impress, lest they see you're a mess. Zoro x Sanji


Title: **Image**

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: Zoro/Sanji

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 1331

Summary: Dress to impress, lest they see you're a mess.

* * *

_Pink Does Not Necessarily Denote Homosexuality_

"That's a girl's shirt."

Long suffering sigh, not in the mood.

"Can it, idiot."

"Sorry, meant to say _blouse_."

And now the swordsman is smirking like he's gotten the upperhand or something.

"You don't get fashion." Pose for effect. "It looks good on me."

"Well, you do look like a girl."

Grinding of teeth.

"Act like one, too."

"For fuck's-"

"Except you've got a dirty mouth."

Long pause.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, dirty, your lips always wrapped around some fag..."

Zoro watches the graceful arc of the cigarette as Sanji chokes.

"Do you always spit when you're done?"

"S-SHUT UP!"

That damn smirk again.

* * *

_Dress To Accentuate Your Best Features_

"Luffy's hungry."

Glares briefly over his shoulder. "I know! I've already chased him out of here three times in the last seven minutes."

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to steal food, don't get pissy with me, shitty love-cook."

"If you're not here to steal food then why are you here? Why don't you just fuck off?"

Feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Turns and Zoro is. Right. There.

"What the-"

"New tie?"

Wide eyes. Mouth open.

Zoro's fingers are tangling in the afore-mentioned tie, tugging Sanji closer.

"Matches your eyes."

He knows he's blushing.

When he comes to his senses, Zoro's already halfway out the door.

"I'll keep Luffy busy."

Sanji remembers to breathe.

* * *

_Black Is Classic AND Slimming_

"There's something wrong with you being a cook and being so skinny."

Distracted, putting the finishing touches to Nami-san's dessert.

"'M not skinny."

Drizzling blueberry sauce in concentric circles.

"And shut up."

Zoro snorts.

"Surprised you don't snap in two every time you attempt to kick someone."

Temper flaring.

"The hell? Why are you _always_ here? Get out of my kitchen!"

Quietly. "Bet all your ribs stick out."

"That does it - OUT!"

And he's storming forward, ready to raise a foot to Zoro's temple, when strong hands grab his hips and use his momentum to spin him into the table.

"What the fuck?"

But those hands have already tugged his shirt loose and are underneath, travelling up the bare skin of his sides.

Sanji's sure he squeaks.

Fingers tracing the contours of his chest.

"See, can feel all your ribs."

"Saaanji-kuuun!" Nami's voice, impatient.

"Bl-blueberry!" Sanji manages.

Zoro laughs.

* * *

_Practicality Can Still Be Stylish_

The fake coughing isn't really covering the snickers.

"Give it a rest. I needed a new apron after Luffy set my last one on fire."

"But... _that_?"

Vague gesture to the 'Kiss The Chef' slogan.

"It's an apron, isn't it?"

More fake coughing/snickering.

Starry eyes. "Besides, Nami-san says it's cute."

A genuine roar of laughter.

"Oh, get over it. I've been wearing it for days now. It's not funny anymore."

"Days, eh? And Nami's still not obeyed the oh-so-cute apron?"

"Shut up! And no, she hasn't."

His back hits the wall and then there's lips and a hint of tongue and Zoro leans away, smug.

"The apron made me do it."

Sanji might scream.

* * *

_As A Source Of Inspiration, Keep A Pair Of 'Skinny Jeans'_

Sanji wants to kick Zoro's head in.

They've barely exchanged two words since Zoro kissed, no, _RAPED_ his mouth, but the swordsman is always there, propping up the galley table.

"Aren't those a bit tight?"

Sanji turns to see Zoro nod at the old cut-off jeans he's wearing.

"They're all I had left. Everything else is covered in blood. Damn Marines, how many times a day do they need to attack?"

Then what Zoro said registers.

Zoro's already on him, hands everywhere, and when Sanji gasps an eager tongue presses into his mouth.

Breaks free. "Bastard, stop!"

But Zoro bites at his neck and already the jeans feel tighter.

* * *

_Try To Conceal Any Unattractive Features_

"Bastard, hate you."

Zoro just smirks.

"Hate turtlenecks, make me so fucking hot."

"Mmm, hot, definitely."

Really smirking now.

"Shut up!" Flush of embarrassment adds to discomfort.

Tugs at collar.

"...Take it off."

"No."

"Take it off."

"No!"

"Take it off!"

"NO!"

And then they're a mess of limbs on the floor, Sanji snarling and Zoro careful to avoid the blonde's thrashing legs.

Sanji ends up with his arms tangled in the offending turtleneck and Zoro's tongue tracing the skin of his navel.

He means to say no. He groans instead.

"Keep your voice down or I'll give you another hickey."

* * *

_Accessories ALWAYS Make An Outfit Better_

On edge. Snapping at everyone.

Sanji doesn't understand what this ... this _thing_ with the swordsman is. Beyond a few kisses and gropes, everything appears normal.

It's leaving him frustrated.

Fingers the nearly-faded mark on his neck. No need to cover it for nightwatch.

Low growl behind him.

"You're an hour early."

"Touch it again."

Pause.

"Say what?"

Doesn't know how Zoro moves so fast. Yanked forward, teeth now grazing over still-sensitive flesh.

"Stop."

Zoro leans back. Eyes dark, truthful, terrifying.

"No."

Strong arm around his waist, tongue replacing teeth at his neck.

"I like marking you."

Sanji shivers.

* * *

_It Is Important To Keep Garments In Excellent Condition_

Head spinning, not sure when he got backed against the mast.

Feeble attempts to push Zoro away. Lies.

"The others -"

"- are asleep."

Unable to speak, mouth claimed in a searing kiss.

Clawing at shoulders, pushing or pulling. Can't stop the soft whine that builds in his throat from escaping.

Zoro pulls back, snarls, and rips his shirt open.

Doesn't think to complain.

Is all but thrown to the deck.

Reaches blindly but Zoro is already there.

Shouldn't be so weak, shouldn't want this so bad.

Teeth at his ear, blunt nails scraping down his stomach.

Wraps his legs around Zoro's waist, moans at the sensation of the other moving between his thighs.

Can't stop moaning.

* * *

_Always Feel Confident In What You Wear_

Skin against skin, his shirt and Zoro's discarded.

Zoro's hand between them, feeling him through his trousers. Biting his lips to stifle his cries.

The shockingly loud hiss of a zipper.

Freezes as Zoro eases his trousers down his thighs, purposely slow, teasing.

Covers his face with one arm.

"No!" Voice harsh, panting, Zoro jerks his arm away.

"Look at me."

Obediently licks the fingers pressed into his mouth.

"Always look at me."

Cries out at the first intrusion.

"Always."

Almost screams as the finger crooks.

And he can't look away, can't hide from the intensity in Zoro's face, anymore than he can keep from thrashing as a second finger slides in.

Whispered. "Always."

* * *

_Surround Yourself With People Who Know What Suits You_

Wraps arms around neck, legs around hips.

Wants to watch Zoro's face as he presses in but can't keep his eyes open.

Gasping, moaning, sobbing, and Zoro is there, fully-sheathed inside him, their foreheads resting together, shuddering breaths together.

Wants to look at Zoro but can't, it's too much.

"So fucking beautiful."

And he never thought he'd hear the man above him say those words about anything, ever, and his eyes fly open and, God, he means it, can see it clearly.

And then Zoro's moving, and Sanji's back is arching, and he wants to hear it again.

Zoro somehow knows.

"So ... so ..." Groaning, no more words.

But it's enough.

* * *

_The Most Important Feature Of Any Wardrobe Is A Smile_

Teeth bared, sweat, scars, eyes tightly shut, thrusting into Sanji with animal ferocity.

A hand finds its way between their joined bodies and Zoro kisses Sanji, hungrily swallowing the loud cry the blonde releases.

Too much pressure, too much friction, too much, too intense, trying to pull Zoro closer, sparks and fire and he's sinking, soaring, can feel Zoro coating his insides, and then he's melting, boneless, and the swordsman's weight above him feels so _real_.

And they're naked, sprawled across the deck, and anyone could wander out and see them but when Sanji, finally, tries to move, Zoro only grunts and rewards him with a tired but so so perfect kiss.


End file.
